


Проводник, или когда ты единственный джедай, все почему-то хотят с тобой поговорить

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, несомненная печаль, сомнительный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: Название говорит само за себя. Я надеюсь )))





	Проводник, или когда ты единственный джедай, все почему-то хотят с тобой поговорить

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия: между Эпизодом 8 и Эпизодом 9.
> 
> Да, меня снова накрыл трагичный крэк.
> 
> Бета: [kleolena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleolena/profile). Спасибо большое, что согласились отбетить этот текст!

№1. Энакин Скайуокер

— Привет.

Рей видит перед собой непонятно откуда взявшегося парня, со шрамом через глаз, странно одетого, высокого, с тёмными вьющимися волосами, и он неуловимо ей кого-то напоминает. Кого-то до боли знакомого. И этого парня здесь точно не было ещё секунду назад. Он улыбается ей, делая шаг навстречу, и от неожиданности Рей роняет свой, добытый с таким трудом, "паёк на вынос" на пол. Всё с диким грохотом разлетается в разные стороны, и Рей видит, как вилка с булкой пролетают сквозь этого непонятного, полупрозрачного и отливающего синим парня. Она пятится назад, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег.

— Энакин, что ты делаешь?

Слышит она другой голос, устало-недовольный, с характерным акцентом. Он звучит обречённо, но с теплотой, будто обладатель этого голоса и не ожидал ничего другого от этого Энакина. Она обалдело крутит головой, но больше никого не видит.

— Мне надоело ждать, — отвечает обречённому голосу непонятный парень перед ней. Он изучает Рей едва ли не внимательней, чем она его.

— Ты её пугаешь.

— Мастер...

— Просто исчезни, Энакин, мы же договаривались.

Он показательно недовольно закатывает глаза к потолку и растворяется прямо у неё на глазах, отчего у Рей непроизвольно подкашиваются ноги и она тихонько оседает на пол.

— Чудесно, теперь ты напугал её ещё больше.

— Я всего лишь сделал, что ты сказал, мастер.

Препирающиеся голоса становились все тише и тише, пока совсем не исчезли. Придя в себя, Рей, забыв про еду, забыв про всё, кидается к Соколу, как можно быстрей читать то малое, что осталось от джедайской библиотеки, “позаимствованной” с Ак-То. Потому что, то, что она сейчас видела, не поддаётся никакому разумному объяснению.

№2. Оби-Ван Кеноби

— Здравствуй, Рей.

Во время медитации Рей слышит очень знакомый голос. Она открывает глаза, но вокруг никого.

— Прошу простить нас за недавний внезапный визит. Уверяю, в наши планы не входило тебя пугать.

Она узнает его. Это устало-обреченный голос с характерным акцентом, только теперь он, кажется, звучит старше.

— Если ты не против, моя дорогая, я полагаю, что сейчас более подходящее время для разговора, — голос кажется очень вежливым и действительно обеспокоенным недавним происшествием, — могу я появиться перед тобой?

Рей всё ещё не уверена, что это действительно происходит на самом деле и она не сошла с ума, но почему нет:

— Да, — быстро выпаливает она, но собеседник кажется таким воспитанным, и ей невольно хочется соответствовать, поэтому она поспешно добавляет: — Будьте так добры.

Перед ней появляется седой мужчина с такой же седой бородой, в коричневой джедайской (как она теперь знает) робе. Он кажется мудрым и спокойным, со смешинками в уголках глаз, выдающими добродушный характер. Он так же отливает синевой и полупрозрачностью, как и непонятный парень, появлявшийся перед ней раньше.

— Меня зовут Оби-Ван Кеноби, — мужчина довольно церемонно кланяется ей, отчего Рей становится немного неловко. — Я был мастером-джедаем, а молодой человек, которого ты имела сомнительное удовольствие видеть ранее, был моим падаваном и рыцарем-джедаем Энакином Скайуокером.

— Скайуокером?

— Да.

— В смысле, родственник генерала Органы и учителя Люка? — Рей от любопытства тут же забывает, что собиралась вести себя воспитанно и сдержанно.

— Отец, если быть точным.

— Вау, — только и может сказать она, пытаясь хоть как-то осознать услышанное и увиденное, но это так дико, и так много, и так неожиданно, что она так больше просто не может:

— Простите, сэр, — она запинается, — то есть, мастер Кеноби, то есть … но что вы, чёрт возьми, такое?

Рей сразу становится стыдно за свою несдержанность, но она всё такая же обычная девушка с простой планеты, какой была до встречи с БиБи8 и всего последующего кошмара, и ей всё ещё хочется внутренне орать от внезапного нашествия полупрозрачных мужиков, но мастер Кеноби только сдержанно улыбается и совсем не кажется оскорблённым:

— Мы являемся Призраками Силы, — начинает он спокойно и размеренно, — можно сказать, что мы — воплощение духа, некогда жившего в физическом теле, но теперь существующие в силе, и, благодаря обучению, после смерти или слияния с Силой мы смогли сохранить свою личность, знания и опыт, дабы при необходимости передавать их последующему поколению.

— То есть вас больше нет? Здесь? В смысле...

— Я перед тобой, моя дорогая.

— Но вы мертвы?

— Физического воплощения моего тела во вселенной больше нет.

Рей хлопает глазами некоторое время:

— Так каждый джедай умел делать? — она просто не может поверить в это, — то есть ...

— Нет, моя дорогая, ранее в данном умении не было нужды, но перед исполнением пророчества об Избранном Жрицы Силы указали путь моему учителю, который указал путь гранд-магистру Йоде, а он указал мне.

Рей понимает, что всё равно ничего не понимает, и кто все эти люди (и люди ли они?), но вопросы толпятся у неё в голове, толкаясь и мешая друг другу, и она просто не может не задать следующий:

— Вы можете влиять на реальный мир? — потому что если да, то непонятно, почему Первый Порядок всё ещё существует и почему Новая Республика не является цветущим садом с радугами и всеобщим насаждением добра и справедливости.

— Некоторые из нас и только в некоторых местах во вселенной, да, — и он подмигивает ей, заговорщицки добавляя: — только Энакину об этом ни слова.

Рей улыбается в ответ, и ей кажется, что этот мужчина может расположить к себе даже гандарка. Ещё она чувствует, что ей предстоит не раз столкнуться в будущем с этим загадочным Энакином.

— Обещаю, — отвечает Рей, пытаясь кое-как уложить в голове полученную информацию; хотя поверить в происходящее всё ещё очень трудно, невероятным усилием воли она берёт себя в руки. — Если я правильно понимаю, вам нужно, чтобы я что-то сделала, мастер Кеноби.

— Да, моя дорогая, боюсь, что так, — он улыбается ей весьма печально, — но сначала нам необходимо завершить твоё обучение.

№3. Квай-Гон Джинн

— Рей...

Рей растерянно смотрит по сторонам, но в этот раз никого полупрозрачного и отливающего синевой рядом обнаружить не удаётся, и Рей радостно заключает, что в этот раз точно показалось.

— Рей...

Она оглядывается кругом ещё раз, для верности заглядывает в шкаф...

— Рей...

И в ящики стола...

— Рей...

— Вот теперь я точно спятила, — вслух произносит она, на всякий случай заглядывая и под кровать.

— Ну наконец-то, а то я стал сомневаться.

Рей снова оглядывается:

— Это розыгрыш такой? Финн, Роуз, это не смешно.

— Прошу прощения, юная Рей, я мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн.

— Придурки, я вас найду и убью…

— Странно, — задумчиво-мягко молвит голос, — Оби-Ван отзывался о ней так хорошо.

Рей резко останавливается в дверях, прерывая свой преждевременный бросок "найти и убить":

— Оби-Ван Кеноби?

— Да, юная моя.

— Откуда вы знаете мастера Кеноби?

— О, я учил его, — голос теперь звучит довольно, даже гордо, — он был моим падаваном в своё время.

— Простите, — Рей всё так же растеряна, — но я не вижу вас, мастер Квай-Гон.

— Не беспокойся об этом, я не такой Призрак Силы, как Оби-Ван или магистр Йода.

— Почему? — Рей забавно пыталась говорить в сторону голоса, но проблема была в том, что шел он, казалось, отовсюду. Сразу в её голову. Или шёл прямо из её головы. Это трудно было понять.

— Смерть нашла меня раньше, чем я смог завершить начатое обучение, — с сожалением произнес голос. — Меня нельзя увидеть, только услышать.

— Ясно, — хотя мало что было ясно, но Рей садится на пол, скрещивает ноги и готовится к медитации, как её до этого учил мастер Кеноби, говоря, что так общаться с Призраками Силы легче. — Вы хотите мне что-то сказать, мастер?

— Возможно, ты сама хотела бы что-то спросить? — неожиданно предлагает он. — У тебя должно быть много вопросов, но мало ответов. Принимая во внимание твоё очень недолгое обучение у Люка.

— Вы даже не представляете! — забыв про всякую медитацию, Рей вскочила и кинулась к своему столу за датападом, в который методично заносила все, что не понимала. Жаль, что Рей не располагала такой же вечностью, которая была в распоряжении мастера Квай-Гона. Потому что примерно столько у неё накопилось вопросов.

№4. Люк Скайуокер

— Учитель? — Рей на секунду кажется, что она увидела своего бывшего учителя. Вообще своего единственного учителя, который, для разнообразия, учил её ещё при своей жизни.

— Рей? — голос учителя Люка слышится издалека, будто они переговаривались стоя в разных концах туннеля. — Видишь меня?

— Нет, я вас почти не вижу, учитель, — Рей концентрируется, вглядывается и понимает, что учитель Люк гораздо прозрачней, чем мастер Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер. Она едва различает его очертания.

— Ничего страшного, я работаю над этим, — судя по голосу, учитель доволен и таким прогрессом. — Скажи мне, они занялись твоим обучением?

— Они — это мастер Кеноби и мастер Квай-Гон? — на всякий случай решает уточнить Рей. — Если они, то да.

— Ну наконец-то, — с облегчением говорит Люк, и Рей кажется, что он сейчас исчезнет обратно; она быстро спрашивает:

— Учитель?

— Да, Рей.

— Меня терзает один вопрос, который как-то неловко задавать им.

— Тебе и неловко? — не может удержаться от подколки Люк. — Ты била меня и обвиняла без всякого стеснения.

— Учитель, я…

— Все в порядке, Рей, конечно, спрашивай, — позабавленный смятением бывшей ученицы, Люк продолжает: — если смогу, отвечу.

— Почему они появились только сейчас? — у Рей будто камень с души свалился, так её мучил этот вопрос. — Если они настолько сильные, что могут существовать после смерти, чего они ждали? Почему они не помогали Вам? Бену? Ведь помощь нужна Республике уже десятки лет…

— Ну.., — Рей улавливает некоторую неуверенность в состоянии учителя. — Понимаешь, время для них течёт несколько иначе, чем для живущих… Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Медленнее? — неуверенно предполагает она.

— Горааааздо, — многозначительно отвечает Люк.

— То есть они просто не знали?! — обалдевает от такого поворота Рей. Она наивно полагала, что у них там какой-то неведомый, но мудрый план. Был.

— Можно и так сказать, — и тут Люк сжалился и поведал всё как было: — Когда я слился с Силой на Ак-То, после встречи с Беном на Крэйте, то с большим трудом смог собрать себя обратно. С помощью магистра Йоды. И только тогда я рассказал им о происходящем.

Рей шокированно сидит, глядя на всё более и более прозрачного учителя.

— Потрясающе, — только и может сказать она. Что тут ещё скажешь?

— Не беспокойся, — учитель практически растворился, она чувствует, что ему всё трудней поддерживать форму и разговор. — Тебя учат лучшие…

Лучшие, думает про себя Рей, главное, чтобы они опять не потеряли счёт времени в своей бесконечности, потому что у них тут времени как раз всё меньше и меньше с каждым днём.

№5. Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби

— Привет ещё раз.

Рей начинает потихоньку привыкать к внезапным появлениям незваных гостей, и в этот раз даже ничего не роняет и сама никуда не падает.

— Начнем сначала? — Непонятный парень, который первым показался перед ней, стоит на почтенном отдалении и будто ожидает её реакции и разрешения подойти. Рей чувствует мастера Кеноби где-то поблизости, но не видит его.

— Привет, — неуверенно произносит Рей. Он кажется таким простым отличным парнем, и в то же самое время невыносимо тяжелым и совсем не простым. Рей напоминает себе, что мастер Кеноби говорил, что Призраком Силы могут стать только адепты светлой стороны, и что её волнение неуместно.

— Энакин Скайуокер, — бодро представляется он, делая какие-то странные пасы руками, как будто показывая кому-то невидимому “Вот, я всё сделал”.

— Рей, — тоже представляется она, хотя он точно знает её имя, как и она его.

— Чудесно, — слышит она рядом с собой голос мастера Кеноби. — Здравствуй, Рей.

Рей понимает, что цивилизованным появлением Энакина на этот раз она обязана мастеру Кеноби и что странные пассы минутой раньше предназначались именно ему. Она с трудом удерживается, чтобы не засмеяться, поворачивается и видит:

— Ма.., — Рей снова заикается, — что с вами?

— Что со мной? — он недоумённо переводит взгляд с неё на Энакина.

— Вы, ...вы молодой и, — она пытается подобрать какие-то слова, но вместо этого ляпает, — рыжий?

— Рыжий? Не припомню, чтобы я когда-либо был рыжим, — он задумчиво поднимает руки и смотрит на них. — Хммм, занятно.

— Оби-Ван русый, — со знанием дела говорит Энакин, и он уже рядом с ними. И Рей не помнит, чтобы он приближался к ним привычным человеческим способом, нет, он опять возник прямо у неё перед носом, и это до сих пор заставляет её сильно нервничать.

— Судя по наручам, — всё так же задумчиво замечает Оби-Ван, — сейчас я выгляжу как во время первой фазы Войны Клонов?

— Именно так, — подтверждает Энакин, и он всё время двигается, Рей кажется, что единственный способ привести его в состояние покоя — это усыпить. Призраки вообще спят?

— Интересно, — ещё раз замечает Оби-Ван и переключается на Рей, — это всё ещё я, моя дорогая. Нет необходимости беспокоиться.

— А каким ты видела его раньше? — влезает Энакин.

— Седым, — и Рей понимает, что говорить так, наверно, не очень воспитанно, но — и старым.

— И с пузом?

— Энакин, пожалуй...

— Что? — спрашивает Энакин с невинным видом. — Джедаи всегда должны говорить правду, мастер.

Рей кажется, что появление этих двоих вместе теперь будет самым большим развлечением в её жизни.

— Энакин, прошу, вспомни, зачем мы здесь.

— Эй, Рей, — тут же переключается на неё Скайуокер, — покажи, что ты умеешь со световым мечом.

Рей неуверенно смотрит на мастера Кеноби, который многострадально вздыхает именно в этот момент и говорит, видимо, то, что должен был сказать Скайуокер:

— Сегодня мы покажем тебе основные семь форм битвы на световых мечах, а затем будем по очереди тренироваться с тобой в их мастерском исполнении и помогать выработать свой собственный боевой стиль.

— Любимая форма Оби-Вана СОРЕСУ, а моя ШИЕН/ДЖИМ-СО, это третья и пятая формы соответственно, — перехватывает инициативу Энакин, и теперь он звучит совершенно серьезно, как учитель, и Рей даже хочется назвать его мастер Скайуокер, и она видит, как мастер Кеноби одобрительно смотрит на своего бывшего падавана, — но начнем мы, разумеется, с самого начала, Форма 1: ШИИ-ЧО, и пока ты не сможешь воспроизвести все движения автоматически, с закрытыми глазами, в воде, под водой, на песке, в грязи, дальше мы не двинемся. Готова?

Рей не думает что она готова, но кивает, замирая от предвкушения. Пусть позже её ждет ад тренировок до рвоты и кровавых мозолей, но сейчас ей покажут все семь форм, про которые она раньше столько читала! Неужели ей покажут ВААПЭД?

№6. Энакин Скайуокер

— Вы хотите моей смерти, мастер, — кое-как хрипит Рей после трех часов интенсивной тренировки.

— Это ты жаловалась, что у Сопротивления мало времени, Хвостатая, — мастер Скайуокер безразлично пожимает плечами, — а мы всё ещё возимся со второй формой. Это была цитата.

— Но мой труп вряд ли им поможет, мастер. — Рей, наплевав на всё, бессильно лежит лицом в землю, и если бы Кайло сейчас материализовался перед ней и разрубил бы пополам, она была бы ему даже благодарна.

— Аккуратней с желаниями, наш не такой юный,как положено, падаван, — замечает Энакин и садится перед ней на корточки. И этим тоже очень кого-то ей напоминает.

— Откуда у тебя этот меч? — спрашивает он, указывая на световой меч, зажатый в сведённой руке Рей. Она как раз недавно с трудом восстановила его после фиаско в тронном зале Сноука. С помощью мастера Кеноби.

— Это был меч учителя Люка, — пытаясь сконцентрироваться на чём-то, кроме сводимых судорогами ног, бормочет Рей и внезапно вспоминает слова Маз, — и меч его отца, до него.

Рей, напрочь забыв про кошмарную усталость, даже приподнимается на локтях, чтобы внимательней вглядеться в мастера Скайуокера:

— Ваш ме... — почти с благоговением шепчет она, пока...

— Да, спасибо, — недовольный Энакин её не перебил. — Я в состоянии узнать свой меч, который сам и сделал. Я спрашиваю, откуда он у тебя, когда должен быть у Бена?

— Маз дала.

— Маз?

— Маз Каната, владелица кантины на Такодане.

— Первый раз слышу, — Энакин стал исчезать. — Чем они там, мать их, всё это время занимались...

Недовольный голос мастера Скайуокера стихает вдали, а значит, тренировка окончена, и Рей благодарно утыкается носом обратно в мягкую землю.

№7. Йода

— Надежда последняя наша ты.

Прямо перед Рей неожиданно воплощается маленькое зеленое существо с деревянной тростью в руке неведомой ей расы, но полупрозрачность и синий ореол говорят Рей всё, что ей нужно знать.

— Магистр Йода?

— Был им когда-то я, да. Давно им был я.

— Это честь встретиться с вами! — Рей столько слышала про него и ужасно рада, что он наконец-то решил поговорить с ней лично.

— Честь бОльшая это для меня, юная Рей.

Но говорит он необычно, очень-очень необычно. С Рей никто никогда так раньше не говорил, все слова правильные, но в совершенно неправильном порядке.

— Время поговорить настало нам, — он тяжело опирается на трость и покашливает, перед тем как продолжить, что странно, потому что Призраки Силы явно не могли болеть, но, видимо, со знанием и опытом они также воплощали после смерти и свои привычки. — Пора пришла правду о временах тёмных узнать тебе. Об ордена падении расскажу я.

Рей на секунду подумалось, что историческую лекцию она бы с гораздо большим удовольствием послушала от мастера Оби-Вана, голос, акцент и сарказм которого она втайне обожала, но Рей быстро отбрасывает эту мысль. Потому что не каждый день Гранд-Магистр и он же одновременно Мастер Ордена собирается рассказать тебе, а ты никто и звать тебя никак, про гибель величайшего (своего) ордена...

Интерлюдия

Когда Рей внезапно чувствует Кайло и видит его спустя пару секунд, честно говоря, она испытывает огромное облегчение. Потому что кто угодно, кроме мастера Скайуокера. Она не уверена, что готова ко встрече с ним после рассказа магистра Йоды, и Кайло вообще кажется отличным разнообразием в текущий момент её жизни. Он не отливает синевой. Он не прозрачный. К нему можно (о да, можно!) прикоснуться даже через силу. У Кайло есть одно неоспоримое преимущество — Рей точно знает, что он живой. Он существует.

№8. Оби-Ван Кеноби и Квай-Гон Джинн

— Рей, дорогая...

— О сила, мастер, — Рей невольно отшатывается от молодого парня с ёжиком на голове и падаванской косичкой на плече. — Вы всё молодеете и молодеете.

Мастер Оби-Ван замирает, смотрит вниз на себя и в очередной раз недоумевает:

— Кажется, я начинаю понимать, что происходит, — заключает он. — Осталось понять почему, и научится это контролировать.

— Объясните, может, и мне, мастер Оби-Ван? — просит Рей. — Или в следующий раз я увижу вас младенцем? Боюсь, тогда я не смогу узнать вас по голосу.

— О, я сильно сомневаюсь в вероятности такого поворота.

— И сейчас нам необходимо поговорить об Энакине Скайуокере, — раздаётся голос мастера Квай-Гона, и Рей очень рада его слышать, — а не решать косметические проблемы Оби-Вана.

— Учитель...

И Рей впервые будет разговаривать с ними обоими вместе. Давно она не была такой счастливой. Ещё один мастер и его ученик, думает Рей, интересно, насколько их взаимодействие похоже на отношения между мастером Оби-Ваном с мастером Скайуокером.

— Рей, я чувствую твоё изменившееся и неоднозначное отношение к Энакину, — осторожно начинает Оби-Ван, — и твоё нежелание видеть его можно понять, но...

Но его опять перебивает мастер Квай-Гон:

— Оби-Ван, полагаю, разумней будет начать мне? — мастер Оби-Ван вздыхает и кивает, соглашаясь, отходя немного в сторону, позволяя учителю продолжать, — Рей, понимаешь ли ты, кем является Энакин?

— Да, — Рей казалось, что суть она уловила верно из рассказа магистра Йоды, — Избранным.

— А что это, по-твоему, значит?

— Согласно пророчеству, он должен был восстановить баланс силы, — с мастером Квай-Гоном её никогда не покидает чувство, что она сдаёт экзамен, но никогда не ясно какой и правильно ли она ответила на вопрос.

— И как, по-твоему, исполнилось ли пророчество? — снова спрашивает мастер Квай-Гон.

Рей знает ответ на вопрос. Это да. Она понимает аргументы, но она не может принять ту чудовищную цену, которую пришлось заплатить. Всем. Ордену — своим уничтожением. Галактической Республике — своим распадом. Энакину Скайуокеру — своим падением.

— Но он убил юнлингов, мастер, — у Рей слезы в глазах, когда она смотрит на мастера Оби-Вана. И в его глазах она видит гораздо больше боли, чем когда-либо сможет отразиться в её собственных...

и Энакин Скайуокер

— Что, говорите обо мне? — появление Энакина стандартно внезапное, — и меня как обычно не позвали?

— Энакин, прошу, — и смена внешности у мастера Оби-Вана тоже уже стандартно внезапная. Войны Клонов, вторая фаза.

Рей открывает рот и тут же закрывает его, решая не комментировать. Ничего. Воздух вокруг и так искрит от напряжения.

— Ничего не меняется, — Энакин начинает обходить их по широкой дуге, Рей чувствует его гнев, и мантра про только светлых Призраков Силы больше не помогает. — Да, Оби-Ван? Всё как в старые добрые времена.

— Эни...

Рей снова открывает рот, потому что мастер Квай-Гон только что сказал … ЭНИ? И ей кажется, что на секунду она видит маленького добродушного общительного мальчишку вместо взрослого парня в ярости.

— Мастер Квай-Гон, — Энакин тормозит на полукруге, будто натолкнувшись на стену, и слегка склоняет голову в знак почтения, и сразу кажется гораздо спокойней, чем был ещё секунду назад. И этими бурлящими эмоциями он тоже очень кого-то напоминает Рей.

— Мы с Оби-Ваном пытаемся рассказать Рей, с чего всё начиналось…

— И как я стал Дартом Вейдером? — любезно, с изрядной долей злого сарказма, помогает Энакин...

— И как ты перестал им быть, мой друг, — заканчивает мастер Оби-Ван, и Рей чувствует их боль. Резкую. Одну на двоих. Она практически ослепляет, и Рей знает, что эту историю ей никогда не расскажут, и она этому даже рада, потому что хочет запомнить их другими. Весело спорящими, подначивающими друг друга, вместе помогающими ей постичь все секреты мастерства форм боя.

— Ты позволишь продолжить? — добродушно интересуется у Энакина мастер Квай-Гон.

— Конечно, мастер, — отвечает мастер Скайуокер, и Рей видит, как он медленно подходит ближе к мастеру Оби-Вану, становится рядом, чуть позади, у него за плечом. У них обоих руки сцеплены за спиной, в стандартной манере рыцарей-джедаев, и Рей кажется, что она видит их во времена Войны Клонов, на командном мостике, генерала Кеноби и генерала Скайуокера, готовых после брифинга ринуться в бой, а мастер Квай-Гон тем временем начинает свой рассказ: про Набу, про Торговую Федерацию, про повреждённый гипердрайв, про Татуин, про встречу, предназначенную самой силой, с маленьким Энакином Скайуокером и его мудрой матерью… И Рей кажется, что ей рассказывают волшебную сказку из далёкой-далёкой галактики, которая со временем превратится в леденящий душу кошмар. Для всех присутствующих здесь.

Интерлюдия

— Что с ней? — Энакин задумчиво трёт себе шею, вопросительно глядя на Рей.

— Я так понимаю, — сквозь сон Рей слышит голос мастера Оби-Вана, и она сразу понимает, что он очень-очень недоволен, — это зовется лихорадкой, Энакин. Живым свойственно болеть, особенно если кто-то днями и ночами мучает их изнуряющими тренировками под ледяным дождём.

— И как я сразу не догадался, мастер? — не менее саркастично звучит в ответ и голос мастера Скайуокера. — Наверно, потому что вашими стараниями последние лет двадцать моей жизни я был закован в костюм с жизнеобеспечением…

— Прекратите, вы оба, — прерывает их озабоченный голос мастера Квай-Гона. — Неужели не видите, что она спит.

— Лекарь лучший — сон, да, — слышит она голос магистра Йоды и всё, с неё достаточно. Рей просто хочется лечь и умереть. В ПОКОЕ.

Она в бешенстве открывает глаза, отбрасывает одеяло в сторону, влажные волосы противно липнут к коже, а насквозь мокрая от высокой температуры майка не менее противно облепляет всё её тело, и три Призрака Силы, как по команде, отворачиваются, пытаясь соблюсти приличия, и тут она слышит:

— Что с тобой? — и Кайло смотрит на неё и даже не планирует воспитанно отворачиваться, наоборот, внимательно оглядывает с ног до головы, совершенно ничего не смущаясь, и Рей резко хватает обратно одеяло, закрываясь, и орёт:

— ВОН, ВСЕ ВОН!

Она чувствует, как Призраки послушно исчезают, а в Кайло приходится запустить первую попавшуюся под руку вещь (это оказывается древняя рукопись из первого храма джедаев, что, наверно, не самая лучшая идея, запоздало думает Рей), но ей всё равно. Она горит, все кости ломит, у неё раскалывается голова, и кашель, и сопли, и последнее, что ей нужно, это куча болтливых мужиков в её комнате. Призрачных мужиков. Кроме одного, твою мать...

№9. Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби + Кайло Рен

— Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея, мастер? — Рей не может сдержаться и спрашивает снова, потому что, на её взгляд, ЭТО УЖАСНАЯ ИДЕЯ.

— Действительно, — подначивает Энакин, — хорошая ли это идея, Оби-Ван?

— Сейчас для этого не лучшее время, Энакин, — отрезает мастер Оби-Ван, он внимательно смотрит Рей в глаза и говорит: — Мы должны попытаться, моя дорогая. Я буду рядом.

И мастер Оби-Ван действительно рядом, он стоит у неё за плечом, готовый поддержать в любой момент. Она переводит взгляд на мастера Скайуокера, он молчит и просто кивает. Серьёзный, собранный, готовый, и это всё, что нужно для Рей.

— Ну, поехали, — она довольно быстро находит Кайло. Он один, в темноте, спит, но поверхностно, и сразу просыпается, когда чувствует присутствие Рей.

— Это необычно, — голос у него хриплый со сна.

— Надо с тобой поговорить, — почему-то тихо начинает она.

— Говори, — он не кажется особенно заинтересованным, усталый и бледный в слабом свете приборной панели у него над головой.

— Не мне, — вот теперь Кайло кажется заинтересованным, он резко садится.

— А кому? — спрашивает он, и она чувствует его неуверенность, непонимание. Кому она могла рассказать об их связи? Зачем? Почему? Его вопросы, неозвученные, бьются в её сознание, но проще показать, чем объяснить:

— Дай мне руку, — она медленно, без резких движений, протягивает ему свою ладонь.

Кайло замирает, явно не горя желанием повторять их предыдущий опыт.

— Скажи ему, что с ним хочет поговорить тот, кто был Дартом Вейдером, — говорит ей Энакин.

Рей всё ещё считает это очень плохой идеей, но повторяет, что сказал мастер Скайуокер. Ответный взгляд Кайло непередаваем.

— Отлично, мастер, — Рей поворачивается к Энакину, — теперь он считает меня сумасшедшей. Он!

— Скажи, что мне стыдно иметь внука, который боится взять девчонку за руку...

— Энак...

— Оби-Ван, я знаю, что делаю, — резко говорит Энакин, и обращаясь к Рей, почти приказывает: — Говори.

Рей напоминает себе, что она тут всего лишь проводник, и повторяет всё, что сказал мастер Скайуокер.

Лицо Кайло на мгновение искажается от злости и боли, он пытается понять, что происходит.

— Скажи, что он не достоин даже пепла от моего шлема...

— Нет, хватит, — она не собирается этого говорить. — Бен, пожалуйста, возьми мою руку. Мы просто хотим поговорить, я клянусь.

— Как это возможно? — она знает, что он не верит ей, но он также чувствует, что она не одна по эту сторону связи.

— Он объяснит, если ты возьмешь мою руку, — она сглатывает, — вы сможете поговорить напрямую.

Некоторое время он молчит, решаясь. И берёт протянутую ладонь Рей в свою. Крепко сжимает, и Рей готова поклясться, что она слышит резкий вдох у себя за спиной и голос мастера Оби-Вана, произносящий “Невероятно”. Ладонь мастера Скайуокера невесомо ложится ей в другую руку. Так они и сидят, посередине Рей, у неё за плечом стоит мастер Оби-Ван, справа от ней мастер Скайуокер, слева от неё Бен Соло, который именно в этот момент видит их всех и неверяще произносит:

— Вашу мать….

— Значит, теперь поговорим, — улыбаясь, говорит ему мастер Скайуокер, — внучок.

Рей кажется, что она видит отражение одного в другом. Вот кого ей всегда напоминал мастер Скайуокер.

№10. Все

— И что теперь будет, мастера? — спрашивает Рей сразу у всех. Она чувствует каждого из них рядом. Магистр Йода, мастер Квай-Гон Джинн, мастер Оби-Ван Кеноби, мастер Энакин Скайуокер и учитель Люк Скайуокер. С ними она прошла большой путь, но путь, ждущий её впереди, ещё больше.

— Правду поведали ему мы, — неспешно, в своей любимой манере, отвечает ей магистр Йода. — Ошибки наши знаешь ты. Поколений мудрость всех вложили в тебя мы. Сделано дело наше, бой впереди лишь только твой.

— Да, мастер, — Рей склоняется в почтении, и ей ужасно не хочется расставаться со всеми ними.

— Мастеров много слишком, — задумчиво продолжает магистр Йода, — у ученика было одного. Нелегко придётся тебе, дитя.

— Я не подведу, мастер Йода, — спешит заверить его Рей.

— Удачи тебе, юная Рей, — голос мастера Квай-Гона кажется ей довольным. Будто она сдала все его экзамены.

— Покажи ему, как хороша светлая сторона силы, девочка, — широко улыбается ей учитель Люк, и Рей хочется закрыть лицо рукой, но она тепло улыбается ему в ответ.

— Удачи, Хвостатая, — мастер Скайуокер как всегда невыносим со своим любимым прозвищем. — Она тебе гарантированно понадобится.

— Спасибо, мастер Скайуокер, — Рей смотрит на него и не может поверить, сколько всего довелось пережить ему одному и всем из-за него одного. И что всё это было неизбежно. Ей будет его не хватать.

— Я в тебе ни секунды не сомневался, моя дорогая, — если бы Рей могла, она бы кинулась на шею мастеру Оби-Вану в знак бесконечной благодарности и признательности и никогда бы не отпускала. Но она не могла, поэтому просто тихо-тихо прошептала, в надежде, что другие не услышат:

— Вы мой самый любимый мастер.

Но тут же рядом возникает Энакин, руки у него гневно сложены на груди, и говорит:

— Нет, вы слышали, — возмущается он. — После всего, что мы сделали, Оби-Ван самый любимый? Вот так всегда.

Рей хочется провалиться сквозь землю, но остальные не кажутся сколь-либо задетыми и только весело смеются.

— Учить тебя было нашей привилегией, Рей, — говорит ей Оби-Ван, — помни, ты всегда можешь обратиться к нам.

— Спасибо, вы даже не представляете, — Рей с трудом сглатывает ком в горле, — огромное вам спасибо.

Они церемонно кланяются друг другу на прощание, но она ещё некоторое время слышит их удаляющиеся голоса:

— И чем мы теперь займемся? — спрашивает Энакин.

— Магистр Йода и мастер Квай-Гон предложили организовать совет, — отвечает ему Оби-Ван.

— Мастер Квай-Гон в совете? Добровольно? — не верит Энакин. — Типа, Верховный совет Призраков-Джедаев?

— Вот-вот, — замечает Оби-Ван, — как тут отказать.

— О нет, Оби-Ван, скажи мне, что ты шутишь, — в голосе Энакина ужас смешивается с неверием, а сами голоса их звучат всё дальше и тише.

— Энакин, я не понимаю, чем ты недоволен, — Рей всё же удается расслышать ещё немного. — Ты всегда хотел быть в Верховном совете Джедаев.

— Но не вечно же, мастер...


End file.
